comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe (Ant-Man)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE Ant-Man is an upcoming British-American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics characters of the same name, Henry Pym and Scott Lang. Produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, the film is intended to be the twelfth installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Edgar Wright is set to direct a screenplay written by himself and Joe Cornish. Ant-Man is scheduled to be released on July 31, 2015.Write the first paragraph of your page here. TRAILER: PLOT In 1989, the original Ant-Man Hank Pym resigns from S.H.I.E.L.D. after discovering that S.H.I.E.L.D. attempted to duplicate his shrinking technology; Pym believes the technology is dangerous and vows to hide it from the world. In the present day, several months after the events in Sokovia,4 master thief Scott Lang is released from prison. He rejoins his old cellmate, Luis, who tries to recruit Lang into his gang, but Lang wants to live an honest life. Lang, uninvited, visits his ex-wife Maggie's house for his daughter Cassie's birthday party, where he finds that she is engaged to a cop, Jim Paxton. Maggie agrees to allow visitation rights if Lang can straighten out his life. Pym pays a visit to his old company, Pym Technologies, where the current CEO and Pym's former protege, Darren Cross, reveals that he is aware that Pym was once Ant-Man, and hid the secrets of his shrinking technology. He goes on to unveil the Yellowjacket, an experimental size-altering suit that Cross believes will revolutionize warfare and espionage. Lang loses his job because of his criminal record, so he reluctantly agrees to go back to crime. Lang breaks into Pym's house and cracks the safe in the basement, only to find nothing but an old suit which he takes home. He tries on the suit and accidentally presses a button that makes him shrink to the size of an insect. Terrified by the experience, he returns to the house and replaces it, only to be arrested on his way out. Pym meets Lang in jail and smuggles the suit into Lang's cell to help him break out. Lang wakes up in Pym's house, where he meets Pym's daughter Hope van Dyne, a senior executive at Pym Technologies Lab, and estranged daughter of Pym. Despite their rocky relationship, she secretly spies on Cross for her father. Pym reveals that he manipulated Lang into stealing the suit; he wants Lang to become the new Ant-Man and steal the Yellowjacket technology from Cross. Pym and Hope train Lang to fight and to control ants. For his first mission, Lang steals a device from the Avengers' headquarters, where he gets into a scuffle with Sam Wilson. Once Lang returns, Pym tells van Dyne the truth about the death of her mother: she was once Pym's counterpart, the Wasp, and sacrificed herself to disable a Russian nuclear missile, in the process disappearing into the quantum realm. Pym warns Lang that he could suffer a similar fate if he overrides his suit's safeguards. In his lab, Cross manages to safely shrink a lamb, thus perfecting the Yellowjacket suit. Cross personally invites Pym to attend the official unveiling, meaning Lang must steal the Yellowjacket that night. Lang brings his gang in on the job and along with the assistance of a swarm of flying ants, Lang infiltrates the Pym Technologies building, sabotages the servers and plants explosives. When he attempts to steal the Yellowjacket suit, he instead is caught in a trap by Cross, who had anticipated the theft. Cross, having both the Yellowjacket and Ant-Man suits, plans to sell the technology to Hydra. Lang manages to break out of the trap and kills the Hydra agents. As Cross escapes, the explosives go off, destroying Pym Technologies. Angered at the loss of his company, a berserk Cross dons the Yellowjacket suit and fights Lang. Lang traps Cross in a bug zapper, but is arrested by Paxton before he can destroy the suit. Cross holds Cassie hostage to lure Lang. Lang shrinks to subatomic size to penetrate Cross' suit and sabotage it. This causes Cross to shrink uncontrollably to nothingness. Lang returns to normal after tinkering with his suit's mechanism. In gratitude for Lang's heroism, Paxton covers for Lang to keep him out of prison. Seeing that Lang survived and returned from the quantum realm, Pym wonders if his wife is alive too. WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: Bonus NYSE Michael Douglas returned to Wall Street on Monday along with Ant-Man to promote their new Marvel movie. The 70-year-old actor rang the bell on the New York Stock Exchange along with a costumed Ant-Man character ahead of the film's opening on Friday. MONITOR'S NOTES: POST-CREDIT SCEEN #1 Wasp Hank Pym (Michael Douglas) takes his daughter, Hope (Evangeline Lilly), down to his lab, and shows her a suit with wings, an advanced prototype of the armor he and his wife, Janet, were working on. He tells Hope the suit is for her. MONITOR'S NOTES: POST CREDIT SCEEN #2 (Winter Soldier) Captain America (Chris Evans) and Falcon (Anthony Mackie) find the Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes (Sebastian Stan) in an undisclosed location, where he's stuck in a vise-like contraption.XXX"Should I call Stark?" Falcon asks.XXX"No," Cap replies.XXXFalcon says he knows a guy (Ant-Man)XXXFades to black MONITOR'S NOTES: Director Edgar Wright leaves Edgar Wright was attached and working on this film since 2006! The prep on this film has been forever and it was impossible to be behind schedule because the entire production was out on hiatus by Marvel for duration of the script's rewrite. In April 2006, Marvel Studios hired Edgar Wright to direct Ant-Man as part of the company's first slate of independently produced films, buoyed by a $525 million revolving film-financing facility. Wright also signed to co-write the screenplay, based on a comic book series about an electronics expert who can shrink to the size of an insect and communicate with ants via a telepathic / cybernetic helmet, with his writing partner Joe Cornish and to co-produce the film with his Big Talk Productions partner, Nira Park. At the 2006 San Diego Comic-Con International, Wright said he was intrigued by the story's high concept and character. Wright also stressed that the film will not be a spoof but an action-adventure with some comedic elements and would incorporate both the Hank Pym and Scott Lang incarnations of the character. At the time, Wright said that he was looking to "do a prologue where you see Pym as Ant-Man in action in the 60's, in sort of Tales to Astonish mode basically, and then the contemporary, sort of flash-forward, is Scott Lang's story, and how he comes to acquire the suit, how he crosses paths with Henry Pym, and then, in an interesting sort of Machiavellian way, teams up with him." Wright also revealed that he had originally been approached by Artisan Entertainment in the early 2000s, who held rights to some of Marvel's lesser-known titles, to create a film for them, and Ant-Man stood out. In February 2007, Wright said that the project was in "a holding pattern" while the script was being revised. He also said that he had been doing research for the film, stating "Obviously I can't interview anyone that's got shrinking serum, but in terms of who the characters are though – yeah. Nanotechnology and all that." In March 2008, Wright said that the first draft of the script had been completed and he was working on the second. In February 2010, Stan Lee tweeted that he met with Wright for lunch, writing "To make up for my previous grievous error, here's a little item that may have escaped you. Marvel is prepping a movie starring-- Ant Man!". Lee continued, "I had lunch with the cool, young director Edgar Wright (Shaun of the Dead) and, as you'd imagine, we had fun discussing the tiny hero". Later in the week Wright told MTV News that there was no timetable for the film "Because that character isn't one of their biggest properties, it's not like a tentpole deadline ... It's more like me and Studios president Kevin Feige saying, 'Let's make a really good script.' We've always agreed on that — 'Let's make a good script that works, that's all about a great genre film, and that isn't necessarily relying on anything else'". At the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con International, Wright said that Ant-Man would not fit in the chronology of The Avengers as "it didn’t work with the kind of the angle that we were going to do with the origin that I’d written". He added that he and Cornish wrote a treatment for it revolving around the Scott Lang character, who was a burglar. Artisan came back to them and said it did not fit the "family" image they wanted for the film, and the treatment never got sent to Marvel. In January 2011, Wright stated that he has resumed writing the script for the film following the conclusion of the international promotion for Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. In April 2011, screenwriter Joe Cornish said that he and Wright delivered the second draft of Ant-Man to Marvel. At the 2011 San Diego Comic-Con International, Wright said "Since February, we've done two drafts of the script, and we just handed in a third draft". In May 2012, Feige said that the project was "as close as it's ever been" while Wright teased the film by tweeting a pictogram of Ant-Man. In June 2012, Wright spent just under a week shooting footage for a reel that would be used to test out the potential look and tone of his movie, as well as to decide how convincing Ant-Man's powers look on screen. At the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International, Wright stated that Ant-Man would be happening and screened the test footage to the audience during the Marvel Studios panel. In October 2012, Marvel Studios and Disney scheduled the film for release on November 6, 2015. In January 2013, Feige stated that Ant-Man would be part of Phase Three of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In May 2013, Feige indicated that the screenplay needed to be modified in order to fit into the universe because the project had been in development before the first Iron Man film. Feige also stated that shooting was slated to begin sometime in 2014, and that casting would begin towards the end of 2013. In July 2013, Wright said that he and Cornish had completed the script for the film and that Marvel allowed him to delay its production so that he could complete The World's End, as the film's producer Eric Fellner was diagnosed with cancer. In August 2013 after Joss Whedon, director of Avengers: Age of Ultron, announced that Henry Pym would not be Ultron's creator, Wright said Ultron was never a part of the story of Ant-Man. Wright elaborated, "Ultron was never in my script. Because even just to sort of set up what Ant-Man does is enough for one movie", and described Ant-Man as a stand-alone film. He said it will fit into to the larger continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, explaining that "It is pretty standalone in the way we're linking it to the others. I like to make it standalone because I think the premise of it needs time. I want to put the crazy premise of it into a real world, which is why I think Iron Man really works because it's a relatively simple universe; it's relatable. I definitely want to go into finding a streamlined format where you use the origin format to introduce the main character and further adventures can bring other people into it." Also in August, Wright stated that pre-production for Ant-Man would begin in October and filming would begin in 2014. In September 2013, Disney moved the film's release date from November 6, 2015 to July 31, 2015. In October 2013, Wright tweeted a photograph from the production of the June 2012 test reel with the caption, "Now I'm back in LA, it's high time to finish a little something I've been working on." By October 14, Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Paul Rudd were being considered for the lead role. However, Gordon-Levitt dismissed his consideration as a rumor. Also in October, Kevin Feige stated that Ant-Man will be a "heist movie" and to expect a casting announcement for Hank Pym before the end of 2013. He also stated that production is expected to begin in mid-2014. In November 2013, Feige stated that aspects of Eric O'Grady's Ant-Man would not be featured in the film. By November 25, Rudd became the frontrunner to play Henry Pym, and casting for Pym's girlfriend had begun. Also in November, the filmmakers' intentions to shoot in the UK were dashed due to a lack of studio space. Wright said, "Ironically, Ant-Man was meant to shoot in London but London is full because I guess that Pinewood extension got turned down," referring to the plan by Pinewood Shepperton to add 15 studios to their facility but was rejected in part by the local council in May 2013 because the project was eyeing protected land. By the end of the month, the film was scheduled to be shot in the US instead. In December 2013, Wright, a fan of the comic book since childhood – owning copies of Tales to Astonish #27 featuring the "The Man in the Ant-Hill" storyline and Marvel Premiere #47 featuring the first appearance of Scott Lang, spoke about the difference between Ant-Man and other films featuring size-changing saying, "The difference between Ant-Man and other shrinking movies is other shrinking movies are usually about somebody trapped small. This is different in that he can actually change size and he can do that at will, so it becomes more of a power than an impediment." Wright also talked about the challenge of directing a superhero film saying, "It's a challenge to do. Shaun and Hot Fuzz and World's End are all R-rated films. I like the challenge of making a PG-13 film. Because you've got to entertain in a different way. You don't have the same tools. It's also different in terms of Scott Pilgrim. They're both adaptations. It's nice to be able to do an adaptation." By December 19, Rudd was in negotiations to star in the film. The following day, Marvel announced that Rudd had been cast as Ant-Man. In January 2014, Wright posted a screenshot on his blog from the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episode "To Steal an Ant-Man", which features Hank Pym and introduces the Scott Lang character, with the caption "homework". On January 13, Michael Douglas was cast as Hank Pym and Rudd was confirmed to play Lang. The following day, Michael Peña was offered an unspecified role in the film. Later in January, filming was scheduled take place at Pinewood Atlanta in Fayette County, Georgia. Also in January, Disney changed the release date once again, moving the film up to July 17, 2015 from July 31, 2015. In February 2014, Evangeline Lilly entered early talks to portray the female lead. In the same month, Wright announced on his blog that Bill Pope, who he worked with on Scott Pilgrim vs. the World and The World's End, would be his director of photography. Pope later stated that he intended to shoot Ant-Man in 35 mm film, using Panavision cameras. In March 2014, Corey Stoll entered negotiations for an undisclosed role in the film and by April, Patrick Wilson and Matt Gerald were cast in an undisclosed roles. In May 2014, Marvel and Wright jointly announced that Wright was leaving the project, due to "differences in their vision of the film" and that the studio was closing in on a new director. Families left homes to work on the movie in Atlanta and were now suddenly in limbo. So about the rewrite... About 3 months ago, Marvel had notes. The meat of the notes were about the core morality of the piece, must include franchise characters. etc., These notes came from the big four at Marvel. Joe Cornish and Edgar Wright did two drafts to try and answer the notes without compromising their vision. 6 weeks ago Marvel took the script off them and gave the writing assignment to two very low credit writers. One of the writers were from Marvel's in house writing team. Edgar stayed cool, agreed to stay on the project, and read the draft. The script came in this week and was completely undone. Poorer, homogenized, and not Edgar's vision. Edgar met with Marvel on Friday to formally exit and the announcement went out directly after. Edgar & Joe were upset by the sudden, out of nowhere lack of faith in them as filmmakers. Fiege had always batted for them but this felt like it came from the higher ups. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Ant-Man Category:Yellowjacket Category:Wasp Category:Darren Cross Category:Howard Stark Category:Microverse (Quantum Realm) Category:Hank Pym Category:Ant-Man Hank Pym Category:Ant-Man Scott Lang